sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Team Sonic Racing
– gra wyścigowa z serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog stworzona przez Sumo Digital, a wydana przez Segę. Początkowo premiera planowana była na grudzień 2018, lecz została przesunięta na maj 2019. Została wydana na PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, oraz na PC za pośrednictwem Steam. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich wyścigowych gier wyprodukowanych przez Sumo Digital, w Team Sonic Racing pojawiają się jedynie postaci i trasy z uniwersum Sonica. Team Sonic Racing oferuje rozgrywkę z przyjaciółmi w intensywnych wieloosobowych wyścigach. W grze pojawia się piętnaście grywalnych postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, które ścigają się ze sobą w specjalnych samochodach sportowych. Rozgrywka prowadzona jest z perespektywy trzeciej osoby. W trakcie wyścigów gracze mogą wykonywać triki, driftować, oraz zbierać power-upy. Team Sonic Racing różni się także od innych gier wyścigowych, ponieważ gracz może stać się częścią trzyosobowej drużyny i wygrywać wyścigi dzięki współpracy zespołowej. Puntktem odniesienia dla twórców była w tym przypadku gra Sonic Heroes. W grze pojawiają się różne tryby wyścigów, a także kampania fabularna służąca jako samouczek. Jun Senoue skomponował ścieżkę dźwiękową do gry. Produkcja [[Plik:Team Sonic Racing teaser.png|thumb|left|Pierwsza zapowiedź Team Sonic Racing]] Team Sonic Racing jest tworzone przez Sumo Digital, a publikowane przez Segę. Jest to trzecia gra wyścigowa tego studia z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Wcześniej odpowiadali za gry Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing i Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Większość zespołu pracującego nad grą jest nowa, ale skontaktowała się z zespołami odpowiedzialnymi za produkcję poprzednich części dla odniesienia. Głównym projektantem gry jest Richard Acherki, podczas gdy Sonic Team i Takashi Iizuka pełnią funkcję producentów. Team Sonic Racing jest pierwszą grą Acherkiego w Sumo Digital. Według projektanta, prawnie zastrzeżony silnik gry jest zmodyfikowaną wersją silnika, który wykorzystywany w produkcji gier z serii All-Star, co pozwoliło na łatwe portowanie gier na inne platformy. Sumo Digital chcieli, aby gra wyróżniała się w porównaniu do innych gier wyścigowych i postanowili wykorzystać silnik poprzednich gier jako podstawę dla nowego doświadczenia. Iizuka zasugerował aby zaprojektowali grę w taki sposób, aby była łatwa dla początkujących, ponieważ chciał aby podobała się jego dzieciom. Sumo Digital chciało także zbudować grę na zasadach Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed, które zdobyło przychylność wielu graczy. Iizuka wpadł na pomysł zaimplementowania trybu drużynowego, po tym jak zobaczył swojego syna grającego w wyścigi gokartów z przyjaciółmi. Zauważył że nie wszyscy byli zadowoleni i zaczął się zastanawiać co zrobić, aby wszystkim podobała się gra. Obserwując inne gry, Sumo Digital dostrzegło że drużynowa rozgrywka była bardzo popularna, choć większość gier wyścigowych była w dużym stopniu jednoosobowa. Postanowili połączyć oba koncepty, aby stworzyć nowe i ekscytujące doświadczenie. Iizuka wspomniał o tych aspektach, mówiąc że zespół pracujący nad grą nie inspirował się innymi grami wyścigowymi jak ''Mario Kart 8, ponieważ chcieli położyć nacisk na współpracę drużynową. Wspomniał, że Team Sonic Racing miało bardziej przypominać Splatoon i Overwatch. Sumo Digital wyjawiło później, że gra Sonic Heroes była punktem odniesienia dla rozgrywki drużynowej. W odróżnieniu od poprzednich gier z serii Sega All-Stars, w grze tej pojawiają się jedynie postacie z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Aaron Webber poświadczył, że Team Sonic Racing nie jest sequelem do Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, ale zupełnie inną grą. Jedną z intencji Sonic Teamu było to, aby tytuł nie był kolejną odsłoną owego cyklu. Zamiast tego chciano dać fanom grę wyścigową umiejscowioną wyłącznie w uniwersum Sonica. Aaron Webber dodał także, że zespół chciał poszerzyć świat i listę postaci w Sonicu. Gra nie wspiera rozgrywki między platformami z powodu ograniczeń technicznych.'' Team Sonic Racing zapowiedziano po raz pierwszy 16 marca 2018 roku, na panelu w trakcie SXSW. Wówczas ukazano jedynie krótki film z przyciemnionym logo gry, któremu towarzyszyły ujęcia samochodu i odgłosy motocykla. Potwierdzono również, że gra nie będzie sequelem żadnej z poprzednich. Między 29, a 30 maja pierwsze szczegółowe informacje o grze zostały ujawnione. 25 października 2018 roku ogłoszono, że premiera gry została przesunięta na 21 maja 2019 roku. Fabuła Sonic, Tails i Knuckles otrzymali zaproszenia od tajemniczego jenota z kosmosu Dodona Pa. Kiedy przybyli w umówione miejsce, spotkali się z Amy, Bigiem i Chao, którzy organizowali sobie piknik. Wkrótce potem zjawił się Dodon Pa, który wyjaśnił że chciałby zaprosić bohaterów na emocjonujące i niebezpieczne wyścigi, nie podając jednak dokładnego powodu. Amy i Knuckles nie ufali Dodonowi Pa, ale Sonic chciał wziąć w wyścigu, obiecując że nikomu nic się nie stanie. Team Sonic przyłączyli się do Dodona Pa, podobnie jak Team Rose za namową Biga. Drużyny poleciały statkiem kosmicznym na Planet Wisp, gdzie miał się odbyć pierwszy wyścig. Dodon Pa wyjaśnił wtedy, że zwycięzcy turnieju będą mogli zatrzymać swoje auta. Tailsowi wydawało się to jednak zbyt dobre, by mogło być prawdziwe. Podejrzenia wobec Dodona Pa zaczęły narastać, zarówno u Tailsa, jak i Amy i Knucklesa, którym jenot przypominał nieco Eggmana. Podejrzewali nawet, że Eggman i Dodon Pa mogli ze sobą współpracować. Big jednak nie widział powodu by podejrzewać o cokolwiek Dodona Pa. Sonic natomiast czerpał z wyścigów dobrą zabawę. Nieco później Team Rose zajmowali się chwaleniem aut Dodona Pa, których zasady funkcjonowania wyjaśnił Omochao. Nadal podejrzliwy Tails skontaktował się z nienaną osobą, którą poprosił o zgłoszenie się później. Big nakrył go wtedy na rozmowie, ale lisowi zdołało się przekonać kota że mówił do samego siebie. Obawy Tailsa i Amy zaczęły wzrastać, gdy usłyszeli że Dodon Pa ma zamiar podnieść poprzeczkę i wprowadzić wyścigi o przetrwanie. Jakiś czas później do wyścigów Grand Prix przyłączyli się Silver i Blaze, którzy otrzymali tajemnicze zaproszenia od Dodona Pa. Spotkał się z nimi także Vector, który nie dostał zaproszenia, ale otrzymał informację aby się z nimi spotkać. Poczatkowo Blaze nie chciała brać udziału w wyścigach organizowanych przez Dodona Pa, gdyż nie ufała jenotom. Vector jednak zareagował z entuzjazmem na wieść o nagrodzie pieniężnej i poprosił Silvera oraz Blaze, aby razem utworzyli drużynę Team Vector i wzięli udział w zawodach. Silver dał się przekonać, dodając że będą gotowi na kłopoty, które wkrótce się pojawią. Członkowie Team Vector spotkali się potem z Team Sonic i Team Rose, aby porozmawiać o Dodonie Pa. Wystraszyli się wtedy, kiedy dowiedzieli się że Dodon Pa był w stanie przesyłać fizyczne obiekty przez czas i przestrzeń. Postanowili mieć na niego oko. Tymczasem Doktor Eggman był gotowy, aby przeszkodzić bohaterom. Przed jednym z wyścigów, Knuckles nakrył Tailsa i Vectora na sekretnej rozmowie. Lis przysięgał, że była to tylko drobna pogawędka, ale Knuckles nie wierzył mu. Kwestinował także udział Vectora w Grand Prix, bez udziału pozostałych członków zespołu Chaotix. Vector przyznał wtedy, że pracuje jako wolny strzelec. Knuckles poinformował Sonica o podejrzanym zachowaniu Tailsa. Jeż porozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem i Tails przyznał, że rzeczywiście nad czymś pracował, ale wolał to zachować w tajemnicy. Sonic postanowił uszanować decyzję Tailsa. Wkrótce potem Dodon Pa zaprosił do wyścigów składającą się z Shadowa, Rouge i Omegi Team Dark i Team Eggman, w którym znaleźli się Doktor Eggman i jego Egg Pawny. Tails oskarżył Eggmana o zorganizowanei wszystkiego, ale doktor odrzucił zarzuty, twierdząc że postanowił brać udział w zawodach tak jak wszyscy inni. Tymczasem Orbot i Cubot obserwowali wszystko z pokładu Final Fortress, ponieważ Eggman nie pozwolił im się ścigać. Pojawienie się Eggmana wywołało niepokoje i na prośbę Tailsa Sonic udał się do Shadowa, aby sprawdzić czy nie pracuje z Eggmanem. Czarny jeż odpowiedział, że sam przybył aby powstrzymać niecny plan Eggmana, oraz odkryć przynależność Dodona Pa. W trakcie kłótni o to kto zatrzyma Eggmana, Sonic i Shadow postanowili rzucić sobie wyzwanie wyścigu. Kiedy byli zajęci, Silver zauważł jak Eggman i Dodon Pa rozmawiali ze sobą, alarmując wszystkich o współpracy dwóch naukowców. Bohaterowie nie mogli jednak nic zrobić, ponieważ Sonic i Shadow byli chwilowo zajęci, dlatego postanowili czekać. Rouge spotkała się potem z Soniciem i Shadowem, informując ich o odkryciu, a także prosząc aby odłożyli na chwilę rywalizację. Omega zasugerował wtedy, aby wyelminować Eggmana i Dodona Pa, a samo słowo "wyeliminować" Omochao musiał wyjaśnić Bigowi. Big nie rozumiał czemu wszyscy nie ufają Dododnowi Pa, a Amy chciała nieco rozjaśnić sytuację dla kota, choć bezskuteczenie. Blaze coraz bardziej miała dość Dodona Pa, który używał zebranych z poprzednich wyścigów danych do nieznanego projektu. Po tym jak Eggman został pokonany przez Sonica w jednym z wyścigów, postanowił podnieść poprzeczkę i sprowadził na trasę hordy Egg Pawnów. Bohaterowie zniszczyli je, a Dodonowi Pa spodobała się mała gra, którą wprowadził Eggman. Krótko potem Omochao wykrył dziwne sygnały, pochodzące od Dodona Pa. Okazało się, że jenot wysyłał informacje o współpracy drużynowej do nieznaneg odbiornika. Rouge podejrzewała że odbiornikiem tym był Eggman. Wszyscy, opróćz Biga, byli przekoanni o niecnych zamiarach Dodona Pa. Big jednak wspomniał o tym, że Dodon Pa współpracuje z Wispami, a one lubią jedynie dobre osoby. Amy dała się przekonać, że jenot być może wcale nie był tak zły. W trakcie wyścigów Sonic i Amy uznali, że Eggman jest zbyt niezdarny by stanowić dla nich zagrożenie na trasie. Tymczasem doktor postanowił przerwać swoje pasmo klęsk i przyłączył do swojego zespołu Metal Sonica. Zmiana składu w Team Eggman zaniepokoiła wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Sonica. Niebieski jeż próbował potem zaczepiać Silvera, ale ten był zbyt rozkojarzony i coś go trapiło. Blaze zauważyła dziwne zachowanie Silvera i dowiedziała się od niego, że zaczął przeczuwać coś złego, co nadejdzie. Blaze zapewniła go, że będą na to gotowi. Tymczasem Eggman skontaktował się z nieznanym najemnikiem, któremu powierzył pewną misję. Następnie razem z Metal Soniciem udał się wziąć udział w kolejnym wyścigu. W trakcie kiedy Amy i Omochao dyskutowali nad strategią, Big zauważył kogoś podejrzanego ukrytego w cieniach, ale został zignorowany. Niedługo potem Blaze zdołała zmusić Vectora do wyjawienia prawdy o swoich motywach. Krokodyl przyznał, że Tails skontaktował się z nim i powierzył zadanie odkrycia tożsamości Dodona Pa. Vector dodał potem, że nadal nad tym pracuje i wkrótce powinien otrzymać raport od Espio i Charmy'ego. Przed jednym z wyścigów Silver poprosił Omochao o pomoc w obserwowaniu całej trasy, aby można było wykryć zbliżające się zagrożenie. Omochao kazał Silverowi oglądać reakcje Chao, które z pewnością zareagują gdy zacznie się dziać coś niedobrego. Eggman z kolei był wściekły z powodu swojej kolejnej porażki, z której drwił Orbot. Po jednym z wyścigów Chao na widowni zaczęły panikować, pokazując na podejrzaną sylwetkę w cieniach, tą samą którą zobaczył Big. Okazał się nią być Zavok. Eggman tłumaczył się że wcale nie skontaktował się z Zavokiem i nie powierzył mu ważnego zadania, a zamiast tego ogłosił że przyłącza go do swojej drużyny. Po przegranym wyścigu, Eggman zganił Zavoka za to że dał się wykryć. Zapytał go też o pewien przedmiot, który miał znaleźć, ale Zavokowi nie udało się go zdobyć. Tymczasem Amy czuła się wyczerpana wyścigami. Knuckles zasugerował aby wykonali swój ruch, ponieważ Zavok się pojawił. Sonic i Tails przypomnieli jednak, że jeszcze nie mieli żadnego planu, a nawet nie wiedzieli kto jest głównym złoczyńcą. Sonic poprosił wszystkich, aby trzymali się i kontynuowali wyścigi. Z kolei Dodon Pa cieszył się, że zdobył wszystko czego chciał, a nawet więcej. Ostatecznie Knuckles nie wytrzymał i domagał się wyjaśnień od Dodona Pa. Vector uspokoił kolczatkę i ogłosił, że otrzymał raport o tożsamości Dodona Pa. Okazało się, że jenot był prezesem firmy Donpa Motors - największego przedsiębiorstwa motoryzacyjnego we wszechświecie, oraz władcą Królestwa Donpa. Tails przyznał wtedy, że bardzo cieszy się z tego że Dodon Pa nie stoi po stronie Eggmana. Jenot odparł, że stoi po stronie każdego i nikogo, a jedyne czego pragnie to doskonałość. Rouge z kolei chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego zorganizował wyścigi i zaprosił na nie bohaterów tak tajemniczo. Dodon Pa wyjaśnił, że jego firma tworzy najpotężniejszy silnik we wszechświecie - silnik energii ostatecznej, który musi być na razie zachowany w sekrecie. Dodon Pa chciał otrzymać jak najlepsze rezultaty i dlatego postanowił skorzystać z pomocy najlepszych zawodników, jakich mógł znaleźć. Dodon Pa dodał również, że przesyłał informacje o współpracy drużynowej po każdym wyścigu, aby zgromadzić informacje niezbędne do stworzenia silnika. Dodon Pa obiecał, że silnik rozprzestrzeni ideę współpracy we wszechświecie, zrewolucjonizuje transport i przemysł, a także zredukuje zanieczyszczenia. Dodon Pa od wielu lat dążył do tego celu i dopiero teraz może go ukończyć. Jedyne czego potrzebuje, to aby wyścigi nadal trwały. Po tym jak konflikt z Dodonem Pa został zażegnany, Sonic z wielką chęcią chciał wrócić do wyścigów, ale Shadow przypomniał mu o planie Eggmana, który muszą poznać. Tymczasem Silver skonfrontował Eggmana i chciał dowiedzieć się, o czym rozmawiał z Dodonem Pa. Eggman próbował uniknąć odpowiedzi, ale Silver domyślił się że doktor pragnął silnika energii ostatecznej i dlatego wynajął Zavoka, aby go ukraść. Spanikowany Eggman zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego plan został odkryty, oraz że powinien się pospieszyć. Po tym jak jego drużyna po raz kolejny przegrała, Eggman postanowił powierzyć Zavokowi nową misję. Wkrótce zawodnicy odkryli, że Dodon Pa został porwany. Dzięki Bigowi dowiedzieli się, że Zavok i Eggman porwali Dodona Pa na pokład Final Fortress. Tam Eggman chciał wyrwać Dodonowi Pa silnik, ale okazało się że urządzenie nie było kompletne, a przez to bezużyteczne. Brakowało mu danych, które dotąd pochodziły z wyścigów. Zavok oskarżył Eggmana o przerwanie zawodów, przez co silnik nie będzie mógł zostać ukończony. Eggman ostudził napięcie w swojej drużynie i postanowił naprawić błąd. Podczas gdy Sonic i jego przyjaciele przybyli uratować Dodona Pa, Eggman wysłał na nich Egg Pawny, które bohaterowie zniszczyli. Eggman odmówił jednak wypuszczenia Dodona Pa i organizował kolejne wyścigi, które przegrywał, licząc na to że Dodon Pa ukończy swój silnik. Sonicowi nie przeszkadzało to, ale jego przyjaciele coraz bardziej męczyli się niekończacymi wyzwaniami Eggmana. Po tym jak silnik energii ostatecznej został ukończony, Eggman ukradł go i umieścił w swojej machinie śmierci, która miała zniszczyć Sonica. Machina przegrała w wyścigu, ale Eggman wciąż chciał ją wykorzystać do zmiażdżenia niebieskiego jeża. Robot jednak wymknął się spod kontroli i ruszył na rdzeń główny Final Fortress. Eggman, Orbot i Cubot musieli się ewakuować. Sonic kazał swoim latającym przyjaciołom zabrać pozostałych z pokładu, podczas gdy Tails i Knuckles postanowili pomóc mu w uratowaniu Dodona Pa. Ostatecznie Final Fortress została zniszczona, razem z samochodami bohaterów. W podzięce za uratowanie życia, Dodon Pa postanowił jednak obdarować bohaterów nowymi autami, aby nadal mogli się ze sobą ścigać. Tak więc Grand Prix zostały przywrócone, a Sonic i jego przyjaciele rozpoczęli kolejny wyścig. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka Team Sonic Racing jest grą wyścigową, która oferuje jednoosobowe i wieloosobowe tryby rozgrywki. Gracze wybierają swoją postać z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i biorą udział w wyścigach samochodowych na trasach inspirowanych lokacjami z poprzednich gier w uniwersum. Postacie są podzielone na trzy klasy: Szybki, Usprawniony i Potężny. Każdy typ posiada swoje unikatowe zdolności, mocne i słabe strony: [[Plik:TSRIceMountainPromo21.jpg|thumb|Przykładowy wyścig w Team Sonic Racing]] Rozgrywka toczona jest z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Gracz musi trzymać przycisk gazu, aby auto mogło się poruszać. Na samym początku każdego wyścigu zawodnicy ustawieni są przed linią mety. Można wtedy wciskać przycisk gazu w rytmie odliczania, aby naładować startowy pęd. Pęd kumuluje się do trzech razy - jego poziom podnosi się kiedy zmienia się kolor dymu z rur wydechowych. Pęd zapewnia krótkotrwałe, ale znaczne przyspieszenie. Można go także pozyskać z innych źródeł. Jednym z nich jest drift, który pozwala wykonywać graczowi precyzyjne zakręty. W trakcie driftowania gracz może zmieniać kierunek, a kiedy wypuści drift otrzyma pęd. Pęd gromadzi się i ulepsza co jakiś czas, tak długo jak gracz driftuje. Oprócz tego innym podstawowym źródłem pędu są wyczyny. Po wyskoczeniu w powietrze gracz może wykonywać przewroty w przód, w tył, oraz w prawo i w lewo. Każdy przewrót podnosi poziom pędu, ale nieudane wykonanie wyczynu, czyli uderzenie w ziemię przed jego skończeniem, sprawi że gracz straci swoją prędkość. Pęd na trasie zapewniają także różowe panele przyspieszające i Białe Wispy. Na trasach można zbierać Item Boxy, które zawierają losowy przedmiot, w postaci Wispa. Wispy mają różne zastosowania i mogą zapewnić graczowi przyspieszenie, spowolnić wrogów, albo zadać im obrażenia. Niektóre Wispy zarezerwowane są tylko dla poszczególnych klas. Poza Item Boxami na trasach pojawiają się pierścienie, których zbieranie zwiększa maksymalną prędkość gracza i końcowy wynik. Gracz traci wszystkie pierścienie w przypadku otrzymania obrażeń. Za obrażenia uznaje się zderzenia z niektórymi przeszkodami na trasie, takimi jak piły tarczowe, Egg Pawny, Crabmeaty etc., albo ataki wrogich Wispów. thumb|left|Ekran wyników w wyścigu drużynowym W wyścigach może brać udział maksymalnie 12 graczy, podzielonych na 4 zespoły. Wyścigi posiadają dwa tryby: normalny wyścig, w którym każdy zawodnik pracuje na swój wynik i wygrywa ten, kto pierwszy przejedzie przez linię mety w ostatnim okrążeniu. W przypadku wyścigów drużynowych pojawiają się nowe mechaniki. Nie wystarczy przejechać przez metę samemu: należy zająć jak najwyższą pozycję jako drużyna. Im wyższe miejsce danego zawodnika, tym więcej punktów dla drużyny. Zawodnicy są przydzielani do losowych trzyosobowych drużyn. Każda drużyna posiada także swój kolor, dzięki któremu można zidentyfikować jej zawodników, którzy są podświetlani owymi kolorami. Nie można zadać obrażeń członkom własnej drużyny, ale można to uczynić w przypadku oponentów. Pod koniec wyścigu sumowane są punkty poszczególnych drużyn, w oparciu o pozycje jakie zajęli ich zawodnicy. Za pierwsze miejsce przyznawanych jest 15 punktów, za drugie 12, a za kolejne 10, 9, 8 i tak dalej. Wygrywa drużyna, która zgromadzi jak najwięcej punktów i zajęcie samemu pierwszego miejsca nie oznacza zawsze zwycięstwa. Drużyny posiadają także swoje specjalne manewry, które mogą wykonywać aby wspierać towarzyszy. Podstawowym jest przekazanie pudła z przedmiotem. Po zebraniu Item Boxa gracz może go zaoferować członkom swojej drużyny. W ten sposób można przekazywać Wispy zarezerwowane dla innych klas, albo potrojoną ilość danego Wispa. Pęd antypoślizgowy pozwala przejechać obok członka drużyny i nadać mu znacznego pędu, jeśli stracił prędkość lub jedzie za wolno. Zawodnik który zajmuje najwyższą pozycję wśród swojej drużyny, wytwarza także widoczną tylko dla jego towarzyszy procę, czyli dwa żółte ślady wzdłuż których można jechać aby nabierać prędkości. Za wykonywanie tych manewrów, oraz uderzanie rywali, drużyny napełniają swój pasek mocy zespołowej, czyli żółty miernik za samochodem. Kiedy staje się pełny, drużyny mogą wykonać zespołową moc ostateczną. Gracz może indywidualnie uruchomić umiejętność, ale trwa ona dłużej jeśli cała drużyna aktywuje ją jednocześnie. Zespołowa moc ostateczna zapewnia przyspieszenie i zadawanie obrażeń wszystkim przeciwnikom na trasie, za co można również przedłużyć czas jej trwania. thumb|Modyfikacja pojazdów Za każdy wyścig gracze otrzymują Żetony, które są walutą wewnątrz gry. Można je wydać w menu Kapsuł Mod, aby otrzymać nowe elementy do modyfikacji aut. Gracz musi wydać 10 żetonów aby otrzymać kapsułę, z której wylosowany przedmiot. Można otrzymać 5 typów przedmiotów: modyfikacje wpływające na statystyki i wygląd auta, lakiery zmieniające kolor pojazdów, winyle stanowiące dodatkowe kosmetyczne ozdoby, klaksony, a także Bonusowe pudła. Przed wyścigiem gracz może wybrać jedno dowolne bonusowe pudło, które będzie zawierało ułatwienia na początku wyścigu, takie jak Wispy. Pozostałe elementy z kapsuł mod mogą być zaimplementowane w menu garażu. Gracz może tam personalizować wygląd każdego auta. Szczególnie istotne są modyfikacje. Każda postać posiada 18 części: 6 na przód auta, 6 na tył, oraz 6 do kół. Połowa z nich to legendarne części, które stanowią złote wersje normalnych. Łącznie w grze pojawia się 270 modyfikacji. Części wpływają na 5 statystyk: przyspieszenie, które determinuje w jakim tempie zwiększa się szybkość, pęd - jego siłę i czas trwania, obronę - czas do ocknięcia się po otrzymaniu obrażeń, kierowanie - zwinność w nawigowaniu na ostrych zakrętach, oraz prędkość maksymalną - najwyższą prędkość jaką może osiągnąć auto. Oprócz tego gracze mogą modyfikować kolorystykę aut, dodawać winyle, oraz zmieniać dźwięki klaksonów. Team Sonic Racing oferuje szeroką gamę trybów offline i online. W rozgrywce lokalnej gracz może wybrać tryb jazdy próbnej, czyli pojedynczy wyścig, Grand Prix, czyli serię czterech wyścigów jeden po drugim, oraz jazdę na czas która polega na przejechaniu przez okrążenie w jak najkrótszym czasie, aby pokonać duchy które reprezentują przygotowane przez twórców czasy. Gra wspiera rozgrywkę lokalną dla maksymalnie czterech kontrolerów na podzielonym ekranie. W trybie Drużynowej Przygody może brać udział maksymalnie trzech graczy, przy czym muszą wybrać zawodników z tej samej drużyny. W rozgrywce lokalnej nie ma ograniczeń, poza wyścigami z czasem, które zarezerwowane są tylko dla jednego gracza. W trybie online może brać udział maksymalnie 12 graczy, wśród których mogą znajdować się zawodnicy sieciowi i lokalni. Postaci można wybierać dowolnie i mogą się powtarzać. Przedmioty Przedmioty, które otrzymuje się z Item Boxów. Można je przekazać towarzyszom z drużyny, albo wykorzystać samemu. Drużynowa Przygoda Drużynowa Przygoda to fabularna kampania, w której brać udział może do trzech lokalnych graczy. Można ją także rozgrywać samodzielnie. Drużynowa Przygoda wyjaśnia okoliczności w jakich postaci się ścigają, a także stanowi samouczek pokazujący różne mechaniki w grze. Składa się z siedmiu rozdziałów, z których każdy posiada swoją mapę. Na mapie tej znajdują się pola z misjami, które gracz może wykonywać. Początkowo ścieżki wykonywania misji są liniowe, ale z czasem rozgałęziają się i gracz może wykonywać różne misje, choć nie wszystkie są obowiązkowe do ukończenia danego rozdziału. Misje rozgrywają się na różnych trasach wyścigowych i w różnych trybach gry i nie zawsze są to drużynowe wyścigi lub Grand Prix. Przed niektórymi misjami pojawiają się przerywniki, w których postaci rozmawiają między sobą. Po wykonaniu misji gracz otrzymuje gwiazdę. Może także otrzymać dodatkowe gwiazdy, oraz klucze po wykonaniu dodatkowych celów danej misji. Po zebraniu odpowiedniej ilości gwiazdek gracz będzie mógł odblokowywać przejścia do kolejnych rozdziałów. W Drużynowej Przygodzie pojawiają się 64 wydarzenia, za które można uzyskać różną ilość gwiazdek (maksymalnie trzy), co daje razem 142 gwiazdki do zgromadzenia. Na początku w trybie drużynowej przygody dostępny jest jedynie Team Sonic, ale wraz z przechodzeniem przez kolejne rozdziały gracz odblokuje Team Rose, Team Vector, oraz Team Dark. Jedynie Team Eggman nie jest dostępny w tym trybie. Rozdział I: Tajemnicze Zaproszenie thumb|Mapa rozdziału I Rozdział II: Pora na Wyścig thumb|Mapa rozdziału II Rozdział III: Zgadnijcie, kto wrócił! thumb|Mapa rozdziału III Rozdział IV: Oszustwo nie popłaca thumb|Mapa rozdziału IV Rozdział V: Wyścig trwa nadal thumb|Mapa rozdziału V Rozdział VI: Uprowadzenie thumb|Mapa rozdziału VI Rozdział VII: Ostateczne starcie thumb|Mapa rozdziału VII Postacie Grywalne postacie Inne postacie *Dodon Pa *Orbot *Cubot *Żabek *King Boom Boo *Boo *Egg Pawn *Crabmeat *Death Egg Robot sentinel *Egg Squid *Wispy **Biały Wisp **Czerwony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Żółty Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Niebieski Wisp **Różowy Wisp **Karmazynowy Wisp **Magenta Wisp **Kremowy Wisp **Szary Wisp **Czarny Wisp **Fioletowy Wisp **Mother Wisp Trasy thumb|Trasa Wisp Circuit W Team Sonic Racing pojawia się łącznie dwadzieścia jeden tras, na które składają się także trasy z gier Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing i Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Trasy są podzielone na siedem zon, wzorowanych na lokacjach z poprzednich gier z serii. Każdą z tras można także rozgrywać w jej odbiciu lustrzanym. *Planet Wisp **Wisp Circuit **Mother's Canyon **Doctor's Mine *Seaside Hill **Ocean View **Lost Palace **Whale Lagoon *Glacierland **Ice Mountain **Frozen Junkyard **Hidden Volcano *Casino Park **Roulette Road **Bingo Party **Pinball Highway *Sandopolis **Sand Road **Boo's House **Clockwork Pyramid *Rooftop Run **Market Street **Sky Road **Haunted Castle *Final Fortress **Turbine Loop **Dark Arsenal **Thunder Deck Osiągnięcia Osiągnięcia dostępne w wersjach na Steam, PlayStation 4 i Xbox One. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kompozytorem muzyki do gry Team Sonic Racing jest Jun Senoue, który napisał wiele piosenek i jest czołowym gitarzystą zespołu Crush 40, mającym swój udział w wielu grach z serii. Swój udział w tworzeniu ścieżki dźwiękowej mieli także Tee Lopes, zespół Hyper Potions, Richard Jacques, Tyler Smyth of DangerKids, oraz TORIENA. Tematem przewodnim gry jest utwór Green Light Ride, w wykonaniu zespołu Crush 40 i wokalisty Johnny'ego Gioeliego. Album zawierający muzykę, Team Sonic Racing Original Soundtrack - Maximum Overdrive, zostanie opublikowany przez Wave Master 21 maja 2019 roku. Aktorzy głosowi Krytyka Przedpremierowy odbiór Team Sonic Racing był w większości pozytywny, a krytycy uznali nową mechanikę kooperacji za dobre zastąpienie transformacji aut z poprzedniej gry, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Jednakże niektórzy czuli się rozczarowani skupieniem wyłącznie na uniwersum Sonica, ponieważ w poprzednich grach wyścigowych Sumo Digital pojawiały się także inne postacie z Segi. Martin Robinson z Eurogamer wyraził swoje rozczarowanie tym, że w grze nie pojawiały się żadne grywalne postacie z innych uniwersów Segi, ponieważ uważał że to właśnie one były najlepszą częścią serii All-Star. Jednakże optymistycznie wyraził się na temat doświadczenia Sumo Digital z Soniciem, będąc pewnym że gra będzie fundamentalnie dobrą grą wyścigową. Kevin Knezevic z Gamespot powiedział, że pomimo zrezygnowania z wielu elementów Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Team Sonic Racing zachowało wygląd i atmosferę poprzednich odsłon, a aspekt współpracy drużynowej będzie zapowiadał się obiecująca. Matt Kamen z Trusted Reviews był bardziej krytyczny wobec Team Sonic Racing, ponieważ według niego zabrakło jej uroku poprzedniczki. Kotaku opisało demo z E3 w 2018 roku jako rozczarowujący, negatywnie porównując je do Mario Kart. Demo miało brakować ambicji, a skład postaci miał być płytki w porównaniu do Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Brendan Graeber z IGN stwierdził że mimo że nie podobały mu się power-upy z gry, oraz że chciał zobaczyć więcej opcji personalizacji aut, uznał że gra może mieć dobre podstawy, pomimo braku poprzednich postaci i transformujących się aut. Na E3 w 2018 roku Hardcore Gamer nominowało Team Sonic Racing do nagrody najlepszej gry wyścigowej z pokazu, ale przegrało z Forza Horizon 4. Na Gamescom Team Sonic Racing otrzymała nagrodę "Best Casual Game". Ciekawostki *Litera R'' pojawiająca się w logo gry przypomina tą z logo gry ''Sonic R. *Jest to pierwsza od 2009 gra, w której pojawia się oryginalna piosenka zespołu Crush 40. *Na trasie Wispów pojawia się wiele billboardów: **Reklama Chao in Space 3D, **Reklamy samochodu The Tailgator, przypominającego kolorystycznie krokodyla Vectora. **Reklama Eggman Industries, promująca pracę ku czystszemu, bezpieczniejszemu światu. **Billboardy odświeżacza powietrza z Soniciem, odnoszące się do jego pierwszego występu cameo w Rad Mobile. *Jest to druga gra z serii, która ma polskie napisy od Cenegi, pierwszą była Sonic Forces. *Sonic na swoim artworku jest ukazany w pozie wzorowanej na tej z Sonic CD. Ta sama poza została również wykorzystana w Sonic Drift 2 jako ikona wyboru postaci Sonica. *Sonic i Shadow, Knuckles i Vector, oraz Chao i Eggman dzielą te same bazowe statystyki w swoich odpowiednich typach. *Efekt dźwiękowy odgrywany podczas zapełniania się Ultimate Meter jest dżinglem Dodatkowej szansy z klasycznych gier. *Jest to druga gra z serii w której Vector pojawia się bez swojej drużyny, na którą składają się Espio i Charmy. Pierwsza była gra Sonic Free Riders. *Jest to pierwsza gra na platformy stacjonarne, gdzie pojawia się Mother Wisp. *Muzyka w menu głównym to remiks "Game Select" z gry Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. *Takashi Iizuka potwierdził, że jego ulubioną postacią z gry jest Shadow, ponieważ uważa że jego auto wygląda najlepiej. *Jest to pierwsza gra w której Knucklesowi, Zavokowi, Blaze, Omochao i Silverowi głosów użyczają nowi aktorzy: Dave Mitchell, Patrick Seitz, Aaron LaPlante, Erica Lindbeck i Bryce Papenbrook. Kategoria:Nintendo Switch Kategoria:Xbox One Kategoria:PlayStation 4 Kategoria:Steam Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2019 roku